


Under Sunlight

by necroeffect



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ectobiology, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, idk this is just cute fluff, maybe a smidgen of hurt/comfort, the title is shit im sorry riss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necroeffect/pseuds/necroeffect
Summary: "you? the great papyrus, freaking out?" Sans joked lightly, pulling another giggle from Papyrus."Sometimes even I can be infallible in the face of such wonderful news," the taller skeleton admitted with his amusement creeping into his voice, despite his bravado.





	Under Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riss96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riss96/gifts).



> Requested "some super sweet pregnancy fluff" for Riss96. Enjoy!

Light streamed gently through the windows, heedless of the thin curtains in place, and gently warmed Sans' skull. He didn't mind it, still finding the sensation of warm sunlight a novelty despite how many times he had technically visited the surface before.

There was something novel about it now, with the knowledge that he would never have to return to the Underground against his will. Probably the fact that he didn't have to cling unto it so tightly, trying to relish it while he could in the knowledge of not knowing if it would be the last time for a  _while_.

Sans distantly recalled the long conversation he and Frisk had shared when they had finally reached the surface this time, with the new addition of the previously dead royal children in tow. The change had been interesting, but Sans' didn't dare to hope that the RESETS would stop with the altercation. The child confided in him otherwise.

Frisk revealed that they had lost most of their DETERMINATION, which had mostly stemmed from the fragments of Prince Chara's SOUL. That the persistence and resolve had not really been  _theirs_  from the start. That it had belonged to the broken child of the King and Queen, who had been angry and hurt and wanted to  _live_.

That the cycle had been stopped as soon as Frisk had been able to SAVE the two, after too many tries to count. Frisks' own palpable relief that it was  _over_  was the only thing that convinced Sans that the kid was being completely honest. That this was it.

It was finally going to  _stop_.

That conversation had probably been the most draining of his life. But after which, he had felt... like he had finally taken a step forward, in a long time. That he had the chance to live and not be so burdened anymore.

He of course still carried his burdens and emotional scars from the events. He still had nightmares, and times he'd wake up and be convinced that they were back underground or that a RESET would be imminent. But now he was healing, slowly and certainly.

There was a bustle from the next room over, from one of the reasons for his steadfast recovery. The reasons he could more easily get up in the morning.

Sans' grin widened, unable to help but smile at the thought of him, joy resonation through his SOUL.

He heard Papyrus continue to create a commotion in his own room, and snorted lightly at his antics before rolling over, his thoughts turning around the concept of his brother. His lover.

His everything.

Sans had finally been able to confess in the knowledge that there the world wouldn't RESET. That he wouldn't have to wake up in Snowdin with everything undone. Something that he could have never coped with if he was to admit his feelings for his brother.

Feelings that he had held for a long time, but hadn't felt the need to act on. That he hadn't wanted to burden his brother with.

But as much as reliving the same week over and over and  _over_  again had broken him, it had made him realise many things. Made him realise just how  _deeply_ and  _truly_  he loved his brother with all his SOUL. How it wasn't a simple infatuation that could be contained or ignored.

That Papyrus didn't deserve that. That he deserved to know and have the  _choice_. That Sans wouldn't be able to keep it from him if he tried because he had fallen far too deep.

It had been the best decision of his life, if Sans was honest. He was still in complete awe of Papyrus' reception, that he returned his feelings. It still made his SOUL want to burst with joy.

With that thought leaving him with a sense of bliss, he continued to bask in the warmth before the murmur of noise outside his room became louder. Papyrus knock on the door and call him down, as usual. He entered Sans' room with a flurry of movement and a flustered expression.

Sans groggily blinked at the unusual behavior, rolling over and giving his brother an inquiring look. He took a moment to appreciate the cute expression on Papyrus' face before inquiring with a yawn.

"'sup, pap?"

"Brother! Well... Um... I..." Papyrus stuttered, seemingly embarrassed but also overcome with excitement. "I have something to show you!"

"oh?" Sans asked, not bothering to hide his interest. It had to be something to get his brother all riled up like this.

"Yes! I... Well..." Papyrus looked away, expression thoughtful despite the orange blush dusting his zygomatic process. Sans couldn't look away, admiring the image the other skeleton made.

He was absolutely enamoured.

Papyrus then decided to sit down next to where Sans was sprawled, which was completely bewildering and beyond unusual. Unheard of. Papyrus normally refused to even touch Sans bed, given its usually unkempt state. Which was why they usually ended up taking their more heated activities to the other's room most of the time.

It was only then at such a close distance did Sans notice the ectobody Papyrus was sporting underneath his unchanged night clothes. Confusion ran rampant as Sans' still sleep clogged mind tried to decipher why Papyrus would have a summoned ectobody this early. As much as Sans was down for anything at anytime, Papyrus preferred to abstain from messing around until after his morning rounds were completed.

So,  _why_...?

With little preamble, Papyrus pulled up the sleeping clothes, revealing an orange tinted ecto body that Sans was growing increasingly familiar with by the day.

What drew his attention though, was the small, glimmering white orb resting at the core of the orange magic, shrouded by a faint touch of violet. A whisper of an upside down heart.

A  _SOUL._

He felt Papyrus' gaze rapt on his face as he slowly  _processed_  what he was seeing. He breathed in disbelief, before taking a hand and hesitantly touching the Ecto-body before him, near the the SOUL-ling.

It gave a small pulse of magic at the near contact, a small flare of lilac magic that pulled a giggle from Papyrus at the sensation. He felt it easily through the ectobody, the magic tingling his hands. He felt something wet on his face, but ignored the sensation in favor of staring at the barely developed SOUL in awe.

"Paps... you're..." Sans breathed in wonder.

Papyrus smiled gently at his reaction, humming in affirmative at his question and his long phalanges finding Sans' face to caress. He spoke softly, a rarity but something warranted in this moment. "It's yours Sans.  _Ours_."

"It's beautiful." Sans spoke without really  _meaning_ to but couldn't help himself. He couldn't stop looking at it, couldn't wrap his mind fully around the concept.

It was  _his_  and  _pap's_. Papyrus was pregnant.

Stars, they were going to have a kid. A little babybones running around.

He was going to be dad.

_Holy fuck, he was going to be a dad._

Papyrus seemed to notice his rising distress, and pulled him closer to wrap his arms around the smaller skeleton. His hands rubbed small soothing circles into the other's bones, comforting Sans as much as he could. He peppered the skeleton's face with kisses, gently wiping away the remnants of joyful tears.

"It's alright, Sans." He murmured reassuringly. Sans slowly calmed under his brother's ministrations, finding himself staring again at the new SOUL and meeting Papyrus' loving gaze.

"sorry, pap." he apologized softly. "i just... got overwhelmed there for a sec."

"It's fine, brother." Papyrus assured him firmly. "I... might have done the same thing earlier, so I am in no position to judge, nyeh heh heh." Sans made an amused huff at the remark.

"you? the great papyrus, freaking out?" Sans joked lightly, pulling another amused giggle from the other.

"Sometimes even  _I_ can be infallible in the face of such wonderful news," the taller skeleton admitted with his amusement creeping into his voice, despite his bravado.

Papyrus smiled indulgently, before conceding, "I woke up and I couldn't even believe my eyes! I thought I was still sleeping for a moment!" He admitted almost sheepishly before continuing.

"But I'm so incredibly happy, Sans." Papyrus murmured into him, leaning further into the shorter skeleton. "And I can see that you are too. I'm so glad!"

His happiness was infectious, Sans decided, feeling his own natural grin stretched incredibly wide at his brother's words. He leaned into the touch, before taking the opportunity to gently skim his fingers over the base of Papyrus' Ecto-flesh again. He revelled in the response of the tiny SOUL and the stifled laughter of his partner at the sensation as it responded to his contact.

Seeing the colour of their fused magic made something light pleasantly in Sans.

"I think it recognizes you, Sans." Papyrus informed him with a giggle. Sans smiled at the concept, humming thoughtfully.

"you think so?"

"Well of course!" Papyrus told him matter-of-a-factly. "If it's anything like you, it's incredibly smart and talented. So naturally it would know who you are."

"heh. paps, you're such a sweet talker."

"Of course I am! I am The Great Papyrus, afterall!" Papyrus boasted, before he met Sans in a skeleton's kiss. The shorter skeleton could feel himself blushing, and how widely his grin was stretching, but couldn't help himself.

He was in a state of bliss. He never expected this, but it was welcome.

And seeing Papyrus like this was adorable.

They stayed like that for a moment, basking in each other's presence and the calm that had overtaken them. The joy that this development wrought.

Sans' mind wandered before a thought struck him.

"So I guess this means I get to make dad jokes now, huh?" Sans asked with a mischievous air, the realization making him grin.

"Oh stars no, Sans. Please." Papyrus groaned. "Don't inflict the child with your awful jokes, please." He begged as he placed his hands on his ectobody cupped around the SOUL as if to shield it from Sans.

"C'mon paps, my jokes aren't  _dad_  bad..." Papyrus made strangled noise at the joke, burying his face in the Ecto-flesh away from Sans. The shorter skeleton could still see the edges of a grin, despite Papyrus' attempts to hide it.

"You're smiling, after all." Sans noted.

"I know, and I hate it!" Papyrus said, but his persisting expression belied him. They smiled at each other, a warm comforting air between the two before a distant ringing interrupted the comfortable silence.

Papyrus jumped up with a start, realization painting his features. "That must be Undyne! We we're going to go jogging this morning, oh no!" He cried in abject horror.

"relax, pap. tell her what's up, i'm sure she'll understand." Sans assured his younger brother, watching his worry start to melt away at the words.

"You think so?"

"of course." Sans snorted, "she'll probably drop everything and rush over here to come see, and then tell everyone in a four block radius. it's fine." he assured again, and watched as palpable relief exuded from Papyrus.

"You're right, I'll go let her know." He declared, stepping forward to leave Sans' room before pausing sharply in realisation. "Oh! And I have to tell the others too!"

And with that Papyrus exited the room with a flurry of movement, rambling about all the things that needed to be done. Sans felt his grin widening further at his brother's antics, before finding it suitable he start moving as well.

He had another someone to get up for now, after all.


End file.
